vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Internet in Russia
nella cerimonia del Premio Runet del 2009]] Attualmente l'accesso a Internet in Russia è disponibile per aziende e utenti privati in varie forme, tra cui dial-up, cablata DOCSIS, DSL, FTTH, mobile, wireless e satellite. Nel settembre 2011, la Russia ha superato la Germania come il mercato europeo con il maggior numero di visitatori unici on-line. Storia Retrospettivamente, "rete" dei "dati" in lingua russa può essere ricondotta alla diffusione della posta elettronica e del giornalismo in Russia, e il trasferimento di informazioni mediante dispositivi tecnici importati in Russia con il telegrafo e la radio (inoltre, un romanzo di fantascienza del 1837 Anno 4338, del filosofo russo del XIX secolo, Vladimir Odoevsky, contiene previsioni come "case di amici sono collegate per mezzo di telegrafi magnetici che permettono alle persone che vivono distanti tra loro di parlare gli uni con gli altri" e "riviste per la casa" "che hanno sostituito la regolare corrispondenza" con "informazioni sulla salute buona o cattiva dei padroni di casa, notizie della famiglia, vari pensieri e commenti, piccole invenzioni, così come gli inviti"Blogging Predicted by a 19th-century Russian Prince — Mosnews.com, 10.10.2005 (copia su Archive.org).). Uso di massa il 10 novembre 2005]] Nel 1990-1991 la rete di Relcom era in rapida espansione, si unì a EUnet ed è stata utilizzata per diffondere notizie circa il tentativo di Colpo di stato sovietico del 1991 in tutto il mondo, mentre sabotatori delle comunicazioni attraverso il KGB stavano cercando di reprimere le attività dei mass-media sul tema.A Computer Network for Democracy and Development — Agosto 1991, report di Larry Press, professore di Informatica alla California State University Dopo la caduta dell'USSR molte strutture ex sovietiche controllate dallo Stato sono state ereditate dalla Federazione Russa, le estese reti telefoniche tra loro.Russian Telecommunications: Crisis Creation of Infrastructure in 1992 — studio del 1992 di Gordon Cook, analista in telecomunicazioni Con la trasformazione dell'economia russa, basata sull'economia di mercato, le industrie delle telecomunicazioni market-based sono cresciute rapidamente; sono comparsi vari ISP. Linguaggio Internet in Russia La cultura Internet russa ha assistito ad una crescita esplosiva di cacografie in lingua russa di tipo particolare, sistematico, vedi gli articoli Padonki e Udaff. Un modo di corruzione è la trascrizione fonetica delle parole russe, vale a dire, un modo esagerato di sbagliare in maniera "naturale", ad esempio, Ниасилил (Niasilil) – "non affrontare (da leggere per intero)" (spelling corretto: не осилил, ne osilil), una tipica risposta ad un messaggio lungo e/o noioso. Un altro modo è una grottesca ipercorrezione: la parola è scritta in modo tale che, quando si pronuncia, suona in modo corretto. Un esempio è in internet russo meme Preved, che si pronuncia e si propone di dire, privet, vale a dire, "ciao" o "hi" ("hello"). Nel 2005 il filologo Gasan Guseinov ha suggerito il neologismo Эрратив (errativ, vale a dire, "errative" - erratico) per indicare il fenomeno.Gasan Guseinov, "Weblog's Burrow. An Introduction to Erratic Semantics" (Гасан Гусейнов «Берлога веблога». Введение в эрратическую семантику), Parlato in Russo, Marzo 2005 Popolazione inaugura il Russian Internet Forum-2008]] La fondazione pubblica "Public Opinion Foundation" FOM (ФОМ) nel Marzo 2007 ha pubblicato una relazione dove si trova che 28 milioni di persone maggiori di 18 anni in Russia (il 25%) aveva usato internet negli ultimi sei mesi (utenti mensili 23,9/21%; giornalieri 10.1/9%).Project "The Internet in Russia/Russia on the Internet". 18th Release. Winter 2006-2007 — FOM 23.03.2007, Population Poll Nel novembre 2006 TNS Gallup Media in un rapporto chiamato da alcune fonti "first quality Internet audience research in Russia" indica una audience pubblica mensile russa a più di 15 milioni. Ежемесячная аудитория Рунета — больше 15 миллионов человек — TNS The Gallup Organization report summary, 24.11.2006 Il progetto di monitoraggio Rukv.ru rileva 1,001,806 indirizzi WWW corrispondenti all'interno dei domini .ru e .su nel marzo 2008. Рунет в марте 2008 года: домены, хостинг, география сайтов — Rukv.ru, March, 2008 Il servizio di registrazione di domini nazionale RU-Center ha annunciato la creazione del milionesimo dominio .ru il 17 settembre 2007 (circa 200 mila di questi domini si ritiene siano "parcheggiati" da squatter). Il 3 aprile 2008, il Russian Internet Forum (RIF-2008) è stato inaugurato dal Presidente eletto di Russia Dmitry Medvedev che ha detto nel discorso di apertura al forum che si stima Runet popolato da 40 milioni di utenti, pari al 28 per cento della popolazione. Egli ha anche affermato che i siti russi fanno 3 miliardi di $ di transazioni annuali e hanno 370 milioni di $ in introiti pubblicitari.Russia's New Leader: Fan of the Internet — The Lede at The New York Times, April 14, 2008 In Ottobre 2008 Il Presidente Medvedev ha iniziato il suo blog video che nell'aprile 2009 è stata ampliato con la versione moderata e distinta in LiveJournal. Medvedev's video blog blog.kremlin.ru, its exported and separately moderated version for LiveJournal is blog_medvedev. Note Voci correlate * Internet Exchange Point * Wikipedia in russo * Cacografia * Internet in Italia * Storia di Internet Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Public Discourse in the Russian Blogosphere: Mapping RuNet Politics and Mobilization — Berkman Center study, October 18, 2010 * Project "The Internet in Russia/Russia on the Internet" by FOM (Public Opinion Foundation) * "Infact.ru - What is known about Russian Internet" *Internet and Democratization: The Development of Russian Internet Policy, Demokratizatsiya, Fall 2004, by Alexander, Marcus *The Internet in Putin's Russia: Reinventing a Technology of Authoritarianism, by Marcus Alexander, Department of Politics and International Relations, University of Oxford *Gorny, Eugene (2006): A Creative History of the Russian Internet. — PHD thesis, Goldsmiths College, University of London * Nethistory.ru * Kremlin Control of Russian Internet, is Rising Open Source Center report, Retrieved 6 April 2010. the Report from 28 February 2010 Categoria:Antropologia politica Categoria:Antropologia sociale Categoria:Internet